


She's all I need

by roisa_is_life



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: She's all I want. No, want is underestimated. She's all I need.





	She's all I need

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Really short. But, it's okay. I haven't had much inspiration here lately. I'm trying. Leave comments and kudos. 

"Luisa, I don't care what you have going on, you have to come to the party. End of discussion." With that, Emilio hung up the phones and shoved it back into his silk black pocket.

She knows how important this is to me, why does she have to be so damn selfish. 

"Dad, she is just under some stress. You know the clinic was short on money." Rafael said as he started leading his father downstairs to the party.

"She always finds ways to dissapoint, doesn't she." Emilio said as the music started blaring out louder.

-Luisa's apartment-

"Damnit, I don't have time for this." Luisa said as she hurriedly grabbed her one heel trying to find the other pair. 

Just as she was about to walk out of the door her phone started ringing.

"Luisa, where are you at? Dad is pissed." Rafael practically yelled into the phone.

"I'm on my way Raf. I couldn't leave the clinic until I finished my paperwork." Luisa said as she pulled the door closed and starting speed walking to her car.

"Yeah I understand, but I doubt dad will." 

"Alright, well, I'll be there in about 20 minutes." Luisa said starting up her car.

"Ok, be careful."

"I will."

"Luisa"

"Yes Rafael?"

"Hurry."

"I will. Bye Raf"

-At the hotel-

"Where is Luisa?" Rose asked as she took a glass of water and stood beside her husband.

Rose didn't like calling him her husband because honestly, there is only one person Rose would ever want to marry. That person is Luisa.

"She was on her way the last time I- woaahhhh" Rafael stopped mid-sentence with a stunned look on his face.

Rose averted her attention to whatever it was that has Rafael so wound up.

When she saw her, it was like time stood still. Like nobody else was there in the room and she had to use all her strength to not rush over towards her.

Luisa was wearing a black dress that came down just to her calf. It was hugging her so tightly it was downright sinful. Her hair was so beautifully curled and placed gently on her shoulders.

Rose was so dazed at the sight that she didn't even hear to conversation going on around her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late dad, I had to finish my paperwork for the clinic, then traffic was-" Luisa had suddenly been cut off.

"I don't care about any excuse you may have. I can't even stand to look at you right now." Emilio said as he started walking over to some of his other buisness associates.

This hurt Luisa. All she wanted to do was grab a bottle of vodka and crawl back to her little apartment where it's a little too dark, and a little too lonely.

"Luisa, I'm sorry I told you he was pissed."Rafael said as he started walking over to his new girlfriend Petra. She seemed to be having a good influence on him, so Luisa could stand her.

There wasn't much Rose could say. There was a lot of bad things sge wanted to do to Emilio for talking about Luisa that way, but she just couldn't. So instead, she put her hand on the small of Luisa's back and starting leading her over to a corner where she was sure nobody would notice their presence.

When Rose had put her hand on Luisa's back, sparks started shooting up her spine. I'm an international drug lord, how can she even make me feel this?

"I really didn't mean to be late Rose." Luisa looked up with a tear ready to escape her eye.

Rose turned to her and gave her a loving look and said "I know you didn't." She wiped away Luisa's tear."I know."

"So, why was this party so important anyways?" Luisa asked as she looked away from Rose's eyes that she got so easily lost in.

"He is getting a new hotel front, it has a great view of the ocean which is going to be the selling point of the place. As long as this goes well, we will beat out the competitor." Rose said as she grabbed Luisa and herself some water from as serving tray passing by.

"And I still don't understand why I have to be here." Luisa said as she took a sip of water.

"Actually, he didn't care if you would come or not. I wanted you here." Rose said as she averted her attention somewhere else.

"You wanted me here?" Luisa said looking towards Rose.

"Yes, I needed someone to keep me company. I don't exactly enjoy being around all of these buisness men." Rose looked back at Luisa and stared into her eyes before putting her hand on Luisa's. And saying, "I really enjoy your company though."

Luisa way dying to be with Rose right now. She wanted to feel her skin against her own and the way her lips tasted. And how good she smells, compared to the smell of liquor that filled the air.

"I really enjoy your company too." Luisa said looking back into Rose's eyes.

"Can I be honest?" Rose said, still staring into Luisa's big brown eyes.

"Of course you can."Luisa said.

"I really want to kiss you right now."Rose said with a hungry look in her eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss you too." Luisa said as she just merely glanced down to Rose's lips. 

"But we can't. 

 

"You are married to my father. We would just end up having a good couple of weeks then everything would break all over again. I wouldn't want to risk us being caught and ending your marriage anyways. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Rafael tell him bye and leave. I have a lot of paperwork I still need to finish." Luisa said as she had started to walk off slowly.

"Luisa, wait." Rose said as she grabbed her by her wrist.

Luisa looked back into the blue eyes, the she had fallen in love with all those months ago.

"Please. I just. I'm sorry." Rose said, letting Luisa's hand fall and her eyes look down towards the ground.

Luisa looked around to make sure nobody was watching, to walk over lift up Rose's chin amd kiss her.

"Luisa." Rose tried to warn, but was again cut ofd by another kiss.

"Come on. Let's go up to my suite." Luisa said as she grabbed Rose's hand and linked it with her own.

"You got a room?" Rose asked puzzled .

"I had I feeling I wouldn't make it back home. Either from drinking, exhaustion, or well something else." Luisa said as she pulled her card out of her pouch and unlocked the door.

"I wouldn't have let you drink Luisa." Rose said spinning Luisa around to face her.

"I know." Luisa said, smiling as she pulled Rose into a bruising kiss.

"Hey, Lu?"

"Yes?" Luisa said as she started nipping at Rose's neck.

"Nevermind."

"What is it Rose?"

"It's nothing." Rose said pulling Luisa deeper into another kiss.

"It's not nothing. Hey, look, you can tell me."

Rose decided it was now or never. She wanted Luisa, no, wanted is an understatement she needed Luisa.

"Run away with me."

"What?" Luisa said in confusion.

"I'm serious. Of course we would have to work things out. I mean. If you want to." Rose said looking straight into Luisa's eyes, letting her know she was being serious.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you to ask me that since the day I met you." Luisa said pulling Rose into the most love filled kiss. 

"So you're not worried about your brother, or your father?" Rose said pulling back but keeping her hands entangled in Luisa's hair.

"Dad has never really cared about me anyways" and Rafael has Petra. Now, I have you. I don't need anybody else but you Rose."

Rose had never been more happy in her life. Of course she would have to explain everything to Luisa, and take care of her buisness but that can wait. She has Luisa and the rest of forever to do it with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 


End file.
